StarCrossed
by Soledad
Summary: A series of AU drabbles, featuring Boromir and Elladan. A side product to my story Seal On My Heart.
1. Under the Evening Star

**STAR-CROSSED**

**by Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** The characters, the context and the main plot belong to Professor Tolkien, whom I greatly admire. I'm only trying to fill in the gaps he so graciously left for us, fanfic writers, to have some fun.

**Rating:** given individually to each piece.

**Archiving:** my own website, Edhellond and Gildor's Library. Everyone else, please, ask first.

**FOREWORD**

_Star-Crossed_ is a series of drabbles, situated in my alternate universe, where Boromir does not die at Parth Galen but lives out his life on Elladan's side as the co-regent of the Reunited Kingdom.

Most of these drabbles feature Elladan and/or Boromir, save a few where their relationship is reflected upon by other characters. I am afraid I never managed to keep the exact number of 100 words but tried to remain as close as possible.

Background stories are _Seal On My Heart_ and _Annúminas_, in case anybody is interested.

**DRABBLE #1: UNDER THE EVENING STAR**

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Elladan contemplates his Final Choice. 103 words.

**Author's note:** This is a scene early on in Elladan and Boromir's relationship, when Boromir still have not decided to fully accept Elladan's love.

Elladan stepped out to the balcony, looking up to the stars. Eärendil's Ship sailed high upon the night sky; the thought of being the grandson of the evening star seemed strange, now that he had chosen to become mortal.

He wondered what Eärendil might think about his choice. True, Elros himself had chosen to be counted among Men, but Elros had had a kingdom waiting for him to be founded.

What had Elladan waiting for him? Probably nothing but an unrequited love, a few chosen moments of bliss, hidden from prying eyes.

And yet, he knew he would make the same choice again.


	2. Mirror Images

**STAR-CROSSED**

**by Soledad**

**DRABBLE #2: MIRROR IMAGES**

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Galadriel watches in her Mirror several possible futures. 109 words.

**Author's note:** This scene takes place during the Fellowship's stay in Lothlórien. In this particular AU, both Elladan and Arwen are members of the Fellowship, and so is Gildor Inglorion.

* * *

Galadriel stepped back from the Mirror, the images seen weighing heavily upon her heart.

One possible future had shown Boromir dead in a grey boat, floating down the Great River towards the Sea, Arwen sitting upon Gondor's throne on Estel's side and Elladan, having taken Elros' choice, growing old in loneliness and dying of high age as Men do.

Another possible future had shown Estel dead, having succumbed to the lure of the Ring, Arwen turning to Gildor for comfort and Elladan and Boromir sitting on the throne of the Reunited Kingdom, growing old together in great love.

And Galadriel grieved, knowing that both futures will break Celebrían's heart.


	3. Taking Rest

**STAR-CROSSED**

**by Soledad**

**DRABBLE #3: TAKING REST**

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Elladan watches the sleeping Boromir. 102 words.

**Author's note:** This scene takes place after the Ring War and was inspired by Archet's similarly-titled photomanip.

* * *

His pliant weight immobilizes me, resting peacefully in my arms. He is delightfully warm and so trusting that it humbles me.

What have I done to deserve such trust, such unconditional love? I know he does not trust easily; he had been wounded often in the past.

Yet it seems to me, that all is well now; we are together, against all hope, the war is over, the Ring gone, the Kingdom restored. And my beloved lies in my arms, his heart in peace, his fair face buried in my shoulder – and for the first time in three thousand years, I am content.


	4. Dawn

**STAR-CROSSED**

**by Soledad**

**DRABBLE #4: TAKING REST**

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Boromir wakes up and catches Elladan watching him. 98 words.

**Author's note:** This scene follows immediately Taking Rest. The photomanip can be seen on Archet's LiveJournal.

Boromir felt Elladan's eyes upon him, even in sleep. He was awakening slowly, but felt too content to open his eyes.

Yet Elladan felt him stirring, as always, and shook his shoulder gently.

"It is time, _meleth-nín_," he murmured. "We need to get up."

"Not yet," protested the Man, burrowing deeper into his lover's embrace.

"Move a little," nudged him Elladan with a soft chuckle. "You are heavy. I have no feeling in my shoulder."

Now Boromir opened _one_ eye, looking at his Elf teasingly. "Am I such a burden?"

"Nay," replied Elladan smiling, "you are a blessing."


	5. Cold Fire

**STAR-CROSSED**

**by Soledad**

**DRABBLE #5: COLD FIRE**

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Boromir watches Elladan in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. 100 words.

**Author's note:** The expression "dance of terrible grace" was originally the title of a wonderful vignette by Adina, featuring Legolas. My thanks go to Archet for beta reading.

* * *

They had been separated during battle, and Boromir watched Elladan fight in awe.

What he saw was a dance of terrible grace, the "dancer" frighteningly beautiful. Gone was his soft-spoken lover, giving room to the bright-eyed, timeless warrior, wielding a legendary sword. A warrior who had fought the Darkness for millennia already.

Spinning and whirling, like Death incarnate, Elladan cleaved a wedge into the rows of the enemy, knowing no mercy, asking for none. Gleaming in the cold fire of his fury, he fought for the White City, and Boromir understood that Elladan had truly become one of theirs now.


End file.
